


On Love- Eros And Anteros

by orphan_account



Series: Love is a challenge we all face [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Derek, Protective Spencer, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek Morgan is described as Eros. the god of sexual love. he is seemingly sculpted by the gods himself, skin taunt over lean and strong muscles with defined cheekbones, a sultry voice, and a flirtatious attitude.Spencer Reid is described as Anteros, the god of unconditional love. his thin body is seemingly godly, pale sink over slight muscles and little if any body fat, with a sharp mind, a pretty face with soft lips, a quick tongue, and a kind heart.the unsub in this is targeting people of two types, strong alpha males who fit the descriptions of Eros, and weaker omega males who fit the description of Anteros. he takes them in twos, one Eros and one Anteros. he torturers them for 5 days, for what he calls the trials of love.the hunt draws on for the the 'god killer', as he named himself, and two of the BAU teams disappears at the time, along with Jack Hotchner, taken from his home in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Love is a challenge we all face [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Eros- 1

I groan, roll away from the girl next to me, and answer my phone. 

"SSA Derek Morgan." I grumbled into it.

"Get to the jet. We're flying in 20." Hotch said to me and I groan again as he hung up with a "Sorry for waking you up." I leave the bed and go to my car, starting it up. I drive home, grab my bag, and leave again. Its still dark, almost 4AM. I roll my shoulders and step out to the jet. 

Pretty boy is already there, reading the file. JJ and Emily are too, Hotch in his normal seat. Rossi jumps in just after me, and we start the briefing as the jet makes to take off. We all secure our seat belts.

"Six victims so far, each 6 days apart." JJ sighed softly, looking at the files. "Frank Jackson, Eral Irus, Menroe Harnet, Jean Fenix, Syd Orile, and Roslin Derian."

"Jackson, Harnet, and Orile are clearly alpha males. sports scholarships, good grades, high power jobs. while Irus, Fenix, and Derian are the exact opposite, omega males. top of the class, academic scholarship, low paying jobs they are overqualified for." I frown a little bit and look over the case. "What ties all of them together?"

"The back of each victim. Jackson, Harnet, and Orile had Eros on them, and the other three had Anteros on them. They were taken in pairs. Two at a time and held for 5 days." Rossi said. "Why are they only just bringing us in?"

"The local P.D didn't want to admit they have a serial killer." Hotch shook his head. Pretty boy does the same.

"He's torturing them for 5 days and leaving them in places they would never be in. He left Jackson in a library, Irus in a football field, Harnet in a computer lab, Fenix on the doorstep of a popular bar, Orile in a science lab, and Derian in a club." frowning as he spoke, Pretty boy recited the file. "It's like he's telling the victims that they're supposed to be the other. That they're meant to be the other person."

"Alright, pretty boy. What are Eros and Anteros? Why's that the connection?" He titled his head as he looked at me for a second. Something seemed to click for him and he thought for a second.

He said something under his breath before speaking up, "Eros is the Greek god of love and desire, and Anteros is his bother, the Greek god of requited love and avenger of unrequited love." He informed, frowning a little more. "They have two other brothers, Himeros, the god of Lust, and Porthos, the god of longing, and are the sons of Aphrodite, the god of love and beauty. No one actually knows who their father is. It could be Zeus, Ares, or Hermes, But Ares is a most likely bet. Additionally, Eros and Anteros are perceive to be rivals due to their different types of love, sexual and unconditional." He looked down, as if he was ashamed of ranting for a little.

"So, he thinks he's killing rivals...?" There was a few seconds of silence before Emily broke it.

"Maybe. We can't actually be sure because of how little evidence there is pointing to the gods besides the names... I'll look more into it when we land. But, for now, I need some coffee." He goes and starts the pot. I notice he's wearing the same vest-shirt combo as yesterday.

"By the way, Pretty boy. I see your still wearing what you were yesterday. Stay over at the office again?" I ask him as he sits down.

"Oh! I lost track of time. Hotch did to." He bounced the attention, like he normally does.

"Jee thanks." Hotch grumbled when they got a few questioning looks. "Jack is at a friends for the next few days. I'll call them in the morning. I didn't check the time and when I got the case, I saw Reid and told him. I saw the clock when I went to get my bag." He explained. I nod at the information.

"Then, you should sleep instead of drink coffee. If we're landing in California, you got a while." JJ said, ever the mother hen.

"I'm fine." Pretty boy sighed softly with a small smile. "Plus, I dont think you guys not much about Greek mythology." 

"Both of you sleep." Rossi ordered Hotch and Pretty boy. They both sigh, but reposition themselves to be more comfortable.


	2. Anteros- 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid's POV

I hum as I write notes about the latest case we finished. Hotch was still in his office, Jack staying with friends for the next week or so. Hotch exits his office, frowning when he spots me still writing. I had zoned out a little while looking over at the clocks, I guess.

"Hey, Hotch." wow, I sound horrible. My voice was hoarse and shaky from not using it since Morgan left, about ...

fuck, its almost 3:30 AM.

he left around 10.

"Call JJ and Emily. I've got Morgan and Rossi."

"we've got a case?" I ask and pull out my phone.

"Yeah. Who ever finishes first gets Garcia." Hotch said and also started to call the others. "Tell them to meet at the jet. Wheels up in 20." He said before the first of his calls connected. I calls up Emily first, knowing she woke up at 4 to start a very early morning. Shes often the first one to leave, but on of the first ones to get it in. 

"Agent Emily Prentiss, FBI." Her voice was etched with sleep and.... Pain....

"We've got a case. we're meeting at the jet in 20." I inform and hang up, calling JJ.

"FBI, SSA Agent Jereau?"

"who is that, JJ?" Will said in the background.

"Hey, JJ. We've got a case. We're up in twenty." I said to her, hearing a noise of annoyance and one of despair from Will and JJ.

"Alright. See you on the jet." She hung up and I see that Hotch was still on the phone.

"Sorry for waking you up." He said as he hung up. 

"flip a coin?" I offer with a awkward smile.

"I've got heads." He said, pulling out a coin. I pull one out too and we flip them at the same time.

"Tail." I said as I look at mine.

"Tails! your calling Garcia." Hotch said and grabbed his bag. "is it really 4 in the morning?" He asked, pausing as he noticed the clocks.

"Yeah. I only noticed when you came out." I respond. The clock read '3:47'.

"Damn." Hotch grumbled. "looks like we're gonna sleep on the jet." He left again and I call Garcia. "I'll drive you. No need for you to take the subway if I'm here, right?" he asked as Garcia answered the phone. I nod in affirmation.

"Its 4 in the morning, what the hell do you need, Boy wonder?" she grumbled. 

Waking up Garcia early in the morning or late at night is always going to get you a grumpy, annoyed, and sometimes an unwilling Garcia.

"We've got a case, Garcia. We'll connect on the jet." I told her and she grumbled more about serial killers not caring about normal people. I chuckle fondly at her and go to find Hotch as his car.

We drive and Hotch explained the case a little.

"every 6 days, two males are being killed. each have a word on their back. the more athletic, stronger ones have Eros, and the smaller, techies ones have Anteros. do you know any significance to those?"

"Eros is the God of love and desire, and Anteros is the God of requited love and the avenger of unrequited love." I told him. "So, this has something to do with the love gods. maybe, its a woman who sees herself as Aphrodite, their mother." I toss up.

"The victims didn't have any drugs in their systems and they were all in good physical condition." Hotch shot down. "Has to be male if hes controlling and torturing two adult males for 5 days."

"If he thinks he's killing Eros and Anteros, He might think he's Ares, the god of war. He, along with Zeus and Hermes, are the possible fathers of Eros and Anteros. They have two brothers, Himeros, the god of Lust, and Porthos, the god of wishing of love." I state with a small hum.

"It's possible. Let's wait until we've read all the files and talk with everyone." Hotch decided and I nod in agreement. 

5 minutes later, We're at the jet. We climb out of the car and into the Jet. 

We're the first to arrive, which isn't surprising. 

JJ comes in 5 minutes and 26 seconds later, Emily 10 minutes even.

Morgan appears 17 minutes and 37 seconds after us, Rossi 17 minutes and 40 seconds. I smile at them from my seat across from Hotch before returning to scanning the files about the killer.

"Six victims so far, each 6 days apart." JJ spoke, eyes scanning the files. "Frank Jackson, Eral Irus, Menroe Harnet, Jean Fenix, Syd Orile, and Roslin Derian."

"Jackson, Harnet, and Orile are clearly alpha males. Sports scholarships, good grades, high power jobs, While Irus, Fenix, and Derian are the exact opposite, omega males. Top of the class, academic scholarship, low paying jobs they are overqualified for." Morgan frowned as he recited. "What ties all of them together?"

"On the back of each victim. Jackson, Harnet, and Orile had Eros on them, and the other three had Anteros on them. they were taken in pairs. two at a time and held for 5 days." Rossi informed. "Why are they only just bringing us in?" 

"The local P.D didn't want to admit they have a serial killer." Hotch shook his head. I set down my file and copy his action.

"He's torturing them for 5 days and leaving them in places they would never be in. He left Jackson in a library, Irus in a football field, Harnet in a computer lab, Fenix on the doorstep of a popular bar, Orile in a science lab, and Derian in a club." I state with a frown. "It's like he's telling the victims that they're supposed to be the other. That they're meant to be the other person."

"Alright, pretty boy. What are Eros and Anteros? Why's that the connection?" Morgan asked me and I look over to him, titling me head a little before it clicks.

"Right. Christian raised." I hum under my breath and sigh. "Eros is the Greek god of love and desire, and Anteros is his bother, the Greek god of requited love and avenger of unrequited love." I tell them. "They have two other brothers, Himeros, the god of Lust, and Porthos, the god of longing, and are the sons of Aphrodite, the god of love and beauty. No one actually knows who their father is. It could be Zeus, Ares, or Hermes, But Ares is a most likely bet. Additionally, Eros and Anteros are perceive to be rivals due to their different types of love, sexual and unconditional." I realized I had started to ramble and go silent.

"So, he thinks he's killing rivals...?" Emily spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Maybe. We cant actually be sure because of how little evidence there is pointing to the gods besides the names... I'll look more into it when he land. But, for now, I need some coffee." I get out of my seat and start the pot.

"By the way, Pretty boy. I see your still wearing what you were yesterday. Stay over at the office again?" Morgan piped up as I retook my seat.

"Oh! I lost track of time. Hotch did to." I bounce the attention off of me. 

"Jee thanks." Hotch grumbled when they got a few questioning looks. "Jack is at a friends for the next few days. I'll call them in the morning. I didn't check the time and when I got the case, I saw Reid and told him. I saw the clock when I went to get my bag." He explained.

"Then, you should sleep instead of drink coffee. If we're landing in California, you got a while." JJ offered, motherly.

"I'm fine." I give a small smile. "Plus, I dont think you guys not much about Greek mythology." 

"Both of you sleep." Rossi ordered me and Hotch, making us sigh. We shift into positions better suited for sleeping and I drift off.


End file.
